Sur le tournage d'un épisode I : Code Terre
by Tarika
Summary: Les épisodes, c'est bien beau, mais vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qui se passait dans les coulisses de Code Lyoko ? Orphée et Callie Rose vous offrent une parodie complètement déjantée de Code Terre !


Disclaimer : Persos pas à nous, c'est bien dommage mais on fait avec.

Note : Ce pur délire est une création de Orphée et moi-même, aussi connue sous le pseudo de Callie Rose. Nous espérons que vous allez bien rire.

* * *

Sur le tournage d'un épisode I

« CODE TERRE »

**Callie Rose & Orphé****e  
**

**Version parodie**

**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\ LECTEUR AYANT SOUVENT DES CRISES DE RIRE S'ABSTENIR DE LIRE CETTE FIC RISQUE DE MORT RAPIDE ! **

Les parents de Yumi sont assis dans la cuisine, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Soudain, Yumi entre dans la pièce, son sac de classe sur le dos.  
Visiblement anxieuse, elle prend une inspiration... et s'approche de ses parents. Elle ne voit pas le pied de la table et tombe par terre en faisant tomber le bol de son père.

- Oups, désolé. Fait-elle. Papa, maman... Je peux vous parler ?

Les parents lèvent la tête.

Yumi poursuit.

- C'est à propos de ma correspondante... Heu... c'est toujours d'accord pour qu'elle habite chez nous quelques temps ?

Les parents échangent des regards sérieux.  
Le père de Yumi se retourne vers sa fille.

- J'aimerais que tu nous parles un peu d'elle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Yumi répond, toute enthousiaste.

- Aelita.  
- Aelita comment ? demande sa mère.

Yumi hésite.

- Aelita... heu... Lyokô !

Le père de Yumi arbore une mine étonnée.

- Elle est japonaise ?

Yumi acquiesce.

- Ben... heu... oui.

La mère prend la parole à son tour.

- Et que font ses parents ?

Yumi hésite un instant... et répond.

- Ils sont... dans le cosmétique !

Yumi attend le verdict de ses parents avec anxiété.  
Le père et la mère échangent un nouveau regard, puis le père se tourne vers sa fille.

- Bon... c'est d'accord. Aelita sera la bienvenue chez nous.

Yumi saute de joie.

- Super ! Je vous adore ! (Elle embrasse ses parents tour à tour) Vous allez voir... c'est une fille géniale !

Sur ce, elle sort en trombe de la cuisine son sac sur le dos.

- Je file ! A ce soir !

Les parents échange un regard amusé.  
Pendant ce temps au collège, le proviseur est en train de lire une lettre... Finalement, il lève les yeux tout en reposant la missive sur son bureau.

- ... Et comment s'appelle votre cousine, Odd ?

Odd répond, l'air anxieux.

- Aelita.

Le Proviseur lève un sourcil étonné.  
- Aelita ?... C'est de quelle origine ?

Ulrich et Odd échangent un regard perplexe. Puis Odd se lance...

- C'est... heu... africain.

Le Proviseur soupire tout en s'adossant à sa chaise.

- Bon... ses papiers sont en règle, vos parents me la recommandent... je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle intègre notre établissement ! Tenez-moi au courant de son arrivée !

Ulrich et Odd échangent un regard ravi.  
Ulrich et Odd sortent du bureau du Proviseur. Une fois la porte refermée, ils se mettent à sautiller de joie puis s'éloignent dans le couloir... mais soudain, une voix les arrête.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, tous les deux ?

Ulrich et Odd s'arrêtent et se retournent d'un coup.  
Ils découvrent alors Jim, l'air soupçonneux, qui avance vers eux en gesticulant.

- Vous savez que ce bâtiment est interdit aux élèves ! Surtout à 8 heures du matin !

Ulrich désigne la porte du bureau du Proviseur.

- On avait rendez-vous avec le Proviseur, m'sieur... pour l'admission de la cousine d'Odd !

Jim croise les bras, peu crédule.

- Hooo... la bonne excuse ! Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

Odd hoche la tête.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Jim les fait taire d'un geste brusque.

- Silence petit insolent !

Jim se penche vers eux, soupçonneux.

- Vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué toutes vos petites magouilles avec Jérémie et Yumi ? Vous disparaissez dans le parc comme par magie, vous complotez dans votre chambre...

Odd proteste.

- On fait rien de grave !

- Tu parles... Mais rassurez-vous ! Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que vous traficotez, tous les quatre ! Allez zou ! Filez au réfectoire !

Odd et Ulrich acquiescent sagement. Ils tournent des talons en échangeant des regards amusés.  
Ulrich et Odd sortent du bâtiment administratif pour se diriger vers les réfectoires.  
Ulrich fronce les sourcils.

- On devrait se méfier... A force de jouer les Sherlock Holmes, il pourrait découvrir un de nos passages secrets !

Odd hausse les épaules.

- Jim ? Ça ne risque pas ! Je l'ai déjà vu chercher son sifflet alors qu'il l'avait autour du cou...

Soudain...

- Youhou ! Les gars !

Ulrich et Odd tournent la tête pour voir arriver Yumi, courant vers eux.

- Bonne nouvelle : mes parents sont d'accord !

Ulrich et Odd lui sourient.

- Le Proviseur aussi ! (À Odd) Au fait, super réussie la fausse lettre de tes parents !

Odd hoche la tête, sensible au compliment.

- J'en suis très fier... pour une fois que je peux exercer mes talents d'imitateur sur une vraie lettre !

Soudain, un téléphone portable sonne. Ulrich empoigne son appareil et décroche.

- Oui Jérémie !? (...) On arrive !

Les trois amis s'éloignent vers le bâtiment des chambres, traversant à toute vitesse la cour des réfectoires.  
Sissi les regarde partir. Adossée à un des deux réfectoires, elle les suit des yeux, l'air intrigué.

Face à l'ordinateur, Jérémie, Yumi, Odd et Ulrich sont silencieux, impatients, fébriles...  
D'un geste docte, Jérémie presse la touche "enter".  
Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, une Aelita en fil de fer 3D se met à tourner sur elle-même.  
Elle se recouvre progressivement de matière.  
Et finalement, un message se met à clignoter en rouge, scandés par un bip sonore : « Matérialisation REUSSIE ! »  
Jérémie sourit... puis se tourne vers ses amis, la vois tremblante.

- Ça y est ! C'est sûr de sûr ! Ça marche !

Ulrich, Odd et Yumi le regardent, silencieux. Ils n'arrivent pas à y croire.  
Un temps.  
Et soudain, c'est l'explosion de joie. Les trois amis se prennent dans les bras.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! Génial ! Trop top !  
Kiwi sort de son tiroir à ce moment et, apercevant la fête qui se déroule dans la chambre, décide de faire une entrée surprise et saute sur les quatre amis qui s'écroulent par terre dans un éclat de rire.  
Complètement halluciné, les larmes aux yeux, Jérémie regarde de nouveau la silhouette d'Aelita qui tourne sur elle-même avec le message « matérialisation réussie » qui clignote.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'écrie Jérémie ému.  
Jim marche d'un pas martial dans la cour. Il balaye la cour des yeux : il s'arrête sur un groupe... revient sur un autre... regarde de nouveau à gauche... et soudain, son regard se fixe sur Sissi, Hervé et Nicolas, occupés à discuter au pied d'un arbre à côté des réfectoires. Jim s'avance vers eux.

- Sissi ! Avez-vous vu Ulrich et sa clique ce matin ?

Sissi se tourne vers Jim.

- Oui.

- Au réfectoire ?

Sissi répond avec un geste nonchalant, désignant le bâtiment des chambres.

- Non. Ils retournaient vers les chambres.

Jim fronce les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

- Tiens donc...

- Oui... c'est très bizarre ! (Faussement innocente) D'ailleurs je me suis dit : qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer dans leur chambre de si bonne heure avec une externe ?

Jim écarquille les yeux, de plus en plus soupçonneux.

- Yumi Ishiyama était avec eux ?

Sissi acquiesce.  
Jim remonte ses manches et se dirige déjà à grands pas furieux vers le bâtiment des chambres et fait tomber Hervé au passage.

- Hé, faîtes attention monsieur, s'écrie Hervé.

- Je m'occupe pas des calculettes dans ton genre, réplique Jim en s'éloignant.

Sissi a le sourire aux lèvres en le regardant se diriger vers le bâtiment.  
Nicolas se tourne vers Sissi, intrigué.

- T'es vraiment sadique, toi...

- Je sais c'est ma nature et j'en suis fière.

Et Sissi s'éloigne d'un air de mijaurée.  
Dans la chambre de Jérémie, toute la bande est réunie.

- Alors... c'est quoi cette bonne nouvelle, à la fin ?

Jérémie se gratte la tête et dit :

- ZUT ! Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire.

Yumi lui souffle :

- Euh... c'était pas à propos de l'anti-virus ?

- Mais non on n'a même pas trouvé la matérialisation ! S'emporte Ulrich.

- Ah oui c'est çà ! Se souvient Jérémie, j'ai trouvé la clef de la matérialisation !

Aelita est époustouflée.

- Vrai ?!?

Jérémie acquiesce en même temps que Odd, Yumi et Ulrich derrière lui.

- Vrai.

Jérémie ouvre le lecteur de CD de son ordinateur et en extrait un CD qu'il montre à Aelita avec fierté.

- Voilà la bête ! Je ne te dis pas les manip que j'ai dû faire... Défragmenter la matrice inertielle, ça ne suffisait pas. Il a fallu que je recompile toute les corrélations ADN et...  
Jérémie se retourne et aperçoit Odd, Yumi et Ulrich en train de dormir.

- Dîtes les gars vous êtes censés faire semblant.

Odd se réveillant :

- Hum tu disais ? Désolé mais bon... j'ai pas dormi de la nuit Ulrich n'a pas arrêté de ronfler

- Eh mais non c'est toi qui est sensé ronfler pas moi ! Rouspète son ami.

- Oui... enfin bref, ça roule ! reprend Jérémie.

Aelita se prend le front sous le coup de l'émotion.

- C'est fou ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est vrai !

Odd sourit, enthousiaste.

- Va falloir... parce que le grand saut, c'est maintenant ! Et ensuite, bye-bye XANA !

Jérémie met le CD dans un boîtier de cristal qu'il laisse sur son bureau à côté de l'ordinateur...

- Minute ! C'est pas si simple !

Puis il se lève et réfléchit à voix haute tout en marchant, énumérant les étapes.

- Faut d'abord installer le programme dans la mémoire du supercalculateur...

Aelita écoute attentivement ce que dit Jérémie.

- ... Ensuite Aelita devra rejoindre la tour du passage du territoire de la forêt sur Lyokô !

Odd, Ulrich et Yumi écoutent eux aussi attentivement.

- C'est là qu'elle sera dévirtualisée... avant de réapparaître, en matrice et en programme, dans un des... ZUT ! C'est quoi le texte ?

- ...en chair et en os dans un des scanners ! Lui souffle le réalisateur.

- Merci. Donc je disais qu'elle réapparaîtra en chair et en os dans un des scanners.

Ulrich se tourne vers l'écran.

- ... Et ce soir, on dîne tous les cinq !

Aelita sourit. Puis elle se tourne vers Jérémie.

- Je suis déjà dans le territoire de la forêt ! Je fonce vers la tour du passage !

Jérémie acquiesce.

- OK. Fais gaffe aux monstres de XANA ! Nous, on va à l'usine !

Alors que l'écran s'éteint, le pas lourd de Jim résonne dans le couloir.  
Les amis échangent des regards inquiets.

- Jim !..., s'écrie Yumi.

Les amis se lèvent en toute hâte.  
Jérémie fourre fébrilement le CD du programme de dévirtualisation dans son sac à dos. Puis, avec le reste de la bande, il sort de la chambre en courant...  
La caméra quitte les héros et recadre le tas de CD sur le bureau de Jérémie : le boîtier de cristal où se trouve le programme est toujours sur le bureau...  
Les amis foncent en courant dans le couloir des chambres... et se figent soudain.  
Jim est face à eux et leur barre la route, poings sur les hanches, décidé.

- Alors... toujours en train de traficoter ?!

Odd prend une mine innocente.

- Mais non, m'sieur ... on révisait !

Jim s'approche du groupe, soupçonneux.

- Toi ! Réviser ? Mon oeil oui le jour ou tu révisera moi je saurai ce que vous traficoter !

Soudain...

- Jim !... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?  
Jim et les héros se tournent vers le Proviseur qui arrive, étonné de voir un attroupement dans le couloir.  
Jim s'approche du Proviseur et lui tire l'oreille en lui disant :

- Tiens pour toi çà sera deux heures de colle !

- Monsieur, vous vous trompez d'épisode, dit Yumi.

- Ah c'est vrai, réplique Jim en lâchant l'oreille du proviseur.

- Bon vous vous souvenez de votre texte oui ou non Jim, s'écrie le proviseur.

- Heu...oui, oui ! Ah... monsieur le proviseur ! Vous tombez bien ! Je suis sur le point de découvrir ce que cachent ces énergumènes !

Le Proviseur agacé lève les yeux au ciel.

- Encore vos histoires délirantes de passages secrets et de rendez-vous mystérieux ?...

Jim est étonné.

- ... Comment ça délirantes ?

- Vous n'avez rien à faire de plus sérieux ?

Les héros prennent des airs de chiens battus.  
Jim les regarde... puis répond au Proviseur, gêné.

- Heu... si. Mais...

- Je vois... Jim, votre comportement d'agent secret paranoïaque commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Occupez-vous de vos cours de gym et tout le monde s'en portera mieux !

Le Proviseur s'éloigne à grand pas agacés alors que la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit.  
Plan de Jim qui, humilié, regarde sans piper le Proviseur qui disparaît au détour du couloir. Finalement, il se tourne et lance un regard noir à nos héros aux mines toujours innocentes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Allez ! Ouste ! En cours !!!

Les ados, jouant toujours les candides, s'exécutent docilement.  
Dans la classe de Yumi, un professeur est en train de donner un cours d'italien.

- ... Et donc, en italien, Città, qui veut dire la ville, est invariable. La città, le città...

Yumi, impatiente, fait tressauter une de ses jambes tout en pianotant sur sa table avant de lever les yeux vers la grosse pendule accrochée au-dessus du tableau.  
Il est huit heures quarante-cinq.  
Dans la classe de Jérémie, Mme Hertz fait un cours de SVT et explique ce qu'elle avance avec un schéma.

- Une plante verte dégage donc du dioxygène à la lumière...

Jérémie extirpe discrètement son ordinateur portable de son sac à dos.  
Odd le regarde, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Jérémie tourne vers Odd, l'air inquiet.

- Je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour Aelita...

- Evidemment, ce phénomène dépend de divers facteurs... lesquels ?, demande Mme Hertz.

Mme Hertz balaye la classe du regard... et s'arrête sur Jérémie, en train de regarder quelque chose sur ses genoux. Mme Hertz fronce les sourcils.

- Jérémie ?! Vous pouvez répondre ?

Surpris, Jérémie lève prestement la tête et dans la précipitation, fait tomber son ordinateur portable par terre.

- ... Hmmm ?

Il se rend compte que tous les regards sont tournés vers lui. Il se mord les lèvres... et répond n'importe quoi.

- Heu... le cafard ?

Mme Hertz écarquille les yeux, peu habituée à une mauvaise réponse de la part du meilleur élève de sa classe... tandis que la classe éclate de rire, notamment Sissi, Hervé et Nicolas.  
Odd regarde sa montre et regarde l'heure.  
Il se penche vers ses deux amis.

- Plus qu'un quart d'heure, on se taille ?

- On se taille J'en peux plus..., s'écrie Ulrich dans toute la classe.

Et ils sortent de la classe en ignorant les représailles du professeur.

Sur Lyokô, Aelita court à petites foulées sur un sentier forestier.  
Soudain, elle sourit.

- La voilà...

En effet, la tour du passage (une tour désactivée entourée d'un halot bleu) se profile au loin sur un plateau, au bout du sentier. La tour se trouve au centre d'une arène d'arbre.  
Aelita reprend sa course vers la tour... mais soudain, un cliquetis la surprend.  
Aelita freine sa course... et fronce les sourcils.  
En effet, un groupe de trois Bloks vient d'apparaître devant elle sur le sentier.  
Immédiatement, les monstres se mettent à canarder Aelita avec leurs tirs Laser.  
La jeune fille, évitant les tirs en bondissant, rebrousse chemin.  
Empruntant un sentier perpendiculaire, elle rejoint un petit plateau où se trouve une souche creuse.  
Aelita se réfugie à l'intérieur.  
Depuis cet abri, elle observe les trois Bloks.  
Ces derniers ne la suivent pas. Comme des sentinelles, ils vont et viennent devant la tour du passage, voulant visiblement empêcher la jeune fille d'y entrer d'y entrer.  
Aelita soupire, inquiète. Puis elle ferme les yeux.

- Jérémie... J'ai besoin d'aide !

En classe, la sonnerie sonne au même instant libérant ainsi les élèves. Yumi retrouve le reste de la bande, qui est déjà sorti, dans la cour. Jérémie allume son ordinateur portable et aperçoit le bip d'alerte.

- Aelita est en danger !

Tout en courant, Ulrich parle dans son téléphone portable.

- Yumi ?... Rendez-vous au parc ! Ca urge !

Puis il se tourne vers ses amis et demande :

- Pourquoi çà urge au fait ?

- Euh... ben attend... Odd, tu sais pourquoi ça urge ?, demande Jérémie.

- Euh... c'était pas à cause de Sissi ?, répond celui-ci.

- Non... je crois que ça commençait par un A..., commence Ulrich.

- Ananas ?,suggère Odd

- Meuh non enfin ! Abricot !, reprend Jérémie.

- Ce serai pas Aelita par hasard ?, dit Yumi qui vient d'arriver.

- Ah oui, XANA fait des siennes , se souvient Jérémie.

Odd esquisse un sourire goguenard.

- Il a compris que notre fin est proche... alors il réagit !

Les amis courent vers le passage secret.  
Jim les suit de loin, soupçonneux, avançant discrètement d'arbre en arbre.  
Parvenus à l'entrée du passage, les quatre amis jettent un œil à l'entour pour vérifier que personne ne les observe.  
Jim se plaque vivement derrière un arbre pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
N'ayant pas remarqué Jim, les amis entrent rapidement un par un dans le passage secret et referment la trappe derrière eux.  
Toujours caché derrière son arbre, Jim se penche et risque un œil vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les héros auparavant.  
Le prof de gym serre les poings de colère.

La porte du labo s'ouvre et les amis entrent.  
Inquiet, Jérémie allume l'ordinateur, met son casque-micro et pianote à toute allure sur son clavier.

- Aelita ?!... Tu m'entends ?

Ulrich, Odd et Yumi, dont les regards sont rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de Jérémie, sont inquiets.

- Vous en avez mis un temps ! Je suis à la tour du passage de la forêt !

Les amis soupirent de soulagement.  
Aelita est toujours cachée dans la souche creuse.  
De là, elle observe la barrière infranchissable que forment les Bloks devant la tour du passage.

- ... Mais trois Bloks m'empêchent d'approcher !

Jérémie parle dans le micro tout en faisant apparaître l'holomap.

- Je t'ai repérée ! T'inquiète ! (Se tournant vers Ulrich, Odd et Yumi) La cavalerie arrive !

Ulrich, Odd et Yumi font un signe à Jérémie et foncent vers la porte de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle des scanners.  
A toute vitesse, Jérémie tape les codes de virtualisation sur son clavier.  
VIRTUALISATION...TRANSFERT...SCANNER!  
Ulrich, Odd et Yumi apparaissent au-dessus d'un sentier, en lévitation, bras en croix.  
Mais il y a un petit problème : ils ont la tête en bas et les pieds en haut.  
Brusquement, leurs corps chutent vers le sol et ne pouvant se réceptionner correctement tombent sur la tête. Ils se relèvent en grognant.

- EINSTEIN, hurle Odd. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!  
- Je crois que je vous ai virtualisés à l'envers, répond-t-il innocemment.  
- Merci on a remarqué, réplique Yumi.

Non loin d'eux, ils avisent la souche creuse dans laquelle s'est réfugiée Aelita.  
Les trois ados se lancent aussitôt dans cette direction en courant. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, Aelita est morte de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Ulrich.

- Rien du tout, répond Aelita entre deux éclats de rire. La tour est par là.

L'air rassuré, Jérémie prend son sac à dos et fouille dedans. Il en extirpe le CD dans son boîtier cristal.

- Parfait ! Je lance illico l'installation du programme de matérialisation !

Jérémie insère le disque dans sa machine, pianote sur son clavier... et soudain, une étrange petite musiquette retentit dans le labo. Musique à laquelle vient rapidement se rajouter le chant d'Odd.  
Sur son écran, à la place du programme de matérialisation, c'est un super clip visiblement « home made » par Odd, qui défile sur l'écran du poste de commande.  
Jérémie se met à danser et à chanter.

- YEAAAHHH !!! Break, break break dance avec les relous !!!

- Jérémie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Aelita.

- Mais je danse çà se voit pas ?

- Et la matérialisation ?

- Ouais ben elle va attendre !!! YEEEEAAAHHHH Break break...

Sur Lyoko Yumi fronce les sourcils, étonnée.

- Un problème ?

- Break break... Tu disais ?

- Ah, j'ai compris il danse sur mon clip, s'exclame Odd, enfin voilà un connaisseur.

- T'as fait un clip ?! Demande Ulrich.

Odd acquiesce.

- Ben oui... Et c'est très réussi, figure-toi !

- C'est quoi le titre ?

- Break danse avec les re-lous !

Ulrich pouffe de rire.  
A côté d'eux, Yumi déploie déjà son éventail.

- Bon, ça suffit, la rigolade ! On a du ménage à faire !

Odd arme ses poings et Ulrich dégaine son sabre.

- Sir ! Yes ! Sir !

Yumi sourit... et les trois amis se lancent à l'assaut des trois Bloks sous le regard attentif d'Aelita.  
Pendant ce temps sur Terre.

- Jérémie qu'est-ce que tu fais tu dois chercher le CD !! Crie le réalisateur.

- LA FERME !! Je danse !

- JEREMIE !!!!

- OK, OK çà va j'y vais, on peut jamais être tranquille !

Il se dirige lentement vers l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton. Jérémie traverse le stade pour rejoindre le bâtiment des chambres. Jim (qui donne un cours de gym sur le stade) l'avise de loin.  
Soupçonneux, il fronce les sourcils.

- Cette fois, je les tiens !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée.  
Jérémie déboule. Il repère le CD du programme de matérialisation sur son bureau.  
Il s'en empare prestement et repart au pas de course, claquant la porte derrière lui.  
Jérémie court à toute allure dans le couloir des chambres.  
Mais alors qu'il passe le coin du couloir, il percute une surface molle : le ventre de Jim.  
Haletant, Jérémie lève les yeux et tombe sur le regard soupçonneux et mécontent de Jim, bras croisés.

- Alors... on sèche ?!?

Toujours essoufflé, Jérémie répond, cachant prestement le boîtier cristal contenant le CD du programme dans son dos.

- Non ! J'avais oublié un truc dans ma chambre...

Jérémie fait un pas sur le côté pour contourner Jim et continuer son chemin.  
Mais Jim se décale lui aussi pour bloquer la route à Jérémie.  
Jérémie fronce les sourcils, se décale de l'autre côté pour passer... mais rebelote, Jim fait lui aussi un pas sur le côté pour empêcher Jérémie de passer

- Je... je dois aller... heu... en cours, m'sieur !

Jim secoue la tête négativement.

- Pas avant de m'avoir fait dis ce que vous magouillez depuis le début de l'année ! Et cette fois, y'aura pas le Proviseur pour te sauver la mise !

Jérémie soupire et plante ses yeux dans ceux de Jim.  
Un temps.  
Jim toise Jérémie, attendant qu'il passe aux aveux.  
Soudain, Jérémie se décide : il tourne des talons et se met à courir comme un dératé dans l'autre sens, faussant compagnie à Jim.  
Jim se lance à sa poursuite.

- Rhââ ! Le petit chameau !

- Non ! Je suis un dromadaire !

Jérémie a quelques mètres d'avance sur le prof. Tout en courant, il glisse le précieux CD dans son sac à dos et redouble de vitesse.  
Jérémie fonce à toute allure dans le couloir, en direction du grand escalier.  
Jim le poursuit toujours.

- Jérémie ! Je t'ordonne de t'arrêter !

- Tu ne m'attraperas pas ! Nananère !!!

Jérémie ne s'arrête pas. Il s'engage comme un fou dans le grand escalier.  
Sous l'œil d'élèves étonnés qui se tiennent en bas des marches, l'ado dévale les marches à toute berzingue.  
Mais soudain, alors qu'il se retourne pour faire un pied de nez à Jim, Jérémie s'emmêle les pieds.  
Après un roulé-boulé des plus impressionnants, il s'étale en bas des marches...  
Il se relève en fanfaronnant :

- Même pas mal !!

- Mais non Jérémie tu dois te tordre de douleur tu viens de faire une chute de 3 mètres !, crie le réalisateur.

- ÇA VA !! J'AI COMPRIS ET ARRÊTE DE CRIER !!!

Aussitôt, Jérémie se mets sur le sol et simule une douleur atroce à la cheville. Des cris résonnent dans l'assistance :

- Ouuuuhhhh !!! Simulateur !!

- On se calme mesdames et messieurs, dit le réalisateur. Reprends Jérémie !

- Aaaaaaahh !! Ma cheviiiiille !!

- N'en fais pas trop quand même !

- Bah faut savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !!

Le réalisateur se frappe le front et crie :

- COUPEZ !!! On recommence !

Et la scène recommence jusqu'au moment où Jérémie tombe dans l'escalier. Au milieu de l'escalier, Jim blêmit... tandis que les élèves qui ont assisté à la scène lèvent des regards critiques vers lui.

Sur Lyokô, Aelita regarde, toujours cachée dans la souche creuse, le combat qui fait rage non loin d'elle, à proximité de la tour du passage, entre les héros et les trois Bloks.  
Dans un ensemble bien coordonné, Yumi, Ulrich et Odd affrontent ensemble les monstres de XANA.  
D'un coup d'éventail bien appliqué, Yumi fait disparaître un premier Blok...  
Tandis qu'elle récupère son arme, Ulrich fuit devant un autre monstre. Alors que celui-ci va lui tirer dessus, Ulrich prend son élan et bondit. Il virevolte, passe au-dessus du Blok et, retombant derrière lui, transperce sa cible avec son sabre.  
Quand à Odd, il joue au chat et à la souris avec le dernier Blok. Caché derrière un arbre, il agace le monstre en disparaissent, puis apparaissant ailleurs, puis disparaissant de nouveau. Le Blok ne sait plus où donner de la tête, parant d'un côté, puis revenant sur ses pas. Finalement, Odd surgit d'un coup devant et lui assène une fléchette dans la cible. Le Blok disparaît...  
Odd se tourne vers Yumi et Ulrich qui se sont déjà réunis. Odd souffle sur ses doigts comme un cow-boy sur l'extrémité de son colt.

- C'est trop facile...

Yumi sourit... et se tourne vers Aelita toujours cachée dans la souche creuse.

- Aelita ! C'est bon ! Tu peux venir !

Aelita quitte la souche et court vers ses amis.

Au collège, l'infirmière examine la cheville de Jérémie (dont le pied n'a plus ni chaussure, ni chaussette), la tournant légèrement dans un sens.

- Et là ?... Ca fait mal ?

Jérémie ne fait signe d'aucune douleur...

- Non. Ça va, je vous dis. Je peux marcher...

L'infirmière hoche la tête.

- Pas question. Tu as une bonne foulure : une semaine sans poser le pied par terre !

- Puisque je vous dis que je me suis pas fait mal en tombant ?

L'infirmière lance un regard goguenard à Jérémie.

- Je sais mais il faut respecter le scénario.

Jérémie prend sa tête des mauvais jours et se met à bouder quand soudain, une discussion houleuse résonne dans le couloir.

- Jim ! Cette fois, vous avez dépassé les bornes !

Jérémie relève la tête. L'infirmière tend l'oreille.

Le Proviseur passe un savon à Jim.

- Je vous avais prévenu ! Maintenant, votre paranoïa a fait un blessé !

Jim baisse la tête.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur le proviseur...

- Moi aussi, Jim. Je suis désolé de devoir vous renvoyer.

Jim baisse la tête, complètement abattu.  
Jérémie et l'infirmière ont entendu la conversation des deux hommes. Ils échangent un regard abasourdi.  
Sur Lyoko Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi et Odd sont réunis dans la tour du passage, sur l'interface informatique flottante.

- Jérémie ?!

Aelita se tourne vers ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

Ulrich hoche la tête.

- Trois quart d'heure, c'est long pour prendre un CD.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé..., dit Yumi.

Odd lève les yeux au ciel.

- Ho là là... toujours en train d'imaginer des horreurs ! Pas de panique... tout va bien, il est sûrement en train de pondre le CD ! C'est long parce que c'est la première fois qu'il fait la poule c'est tout.

Alors qu'il vient de dire ça, une déflagration a lieu et la tour est violemment secouée.  
Yumi lève un sourcil frondeur vers Odd.

- Tu disais ?!  
- OK, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi calme que çà en a l'air.

La tour du passage encerclée par l'arène d'arbres maintenant légèrement détruite.  
Alors qu'une nouvelle déflagration retentit et qu'une nouvelle partie de l'arène d'arbres explose, Odd sort de la tour. Sur ses gardes, il scrute à l'entour, prêt à tirer avec ses poings, puis jette un œil discret à l'extérieur de l'arène d'arbres.  
Un Méga-Tank s'ouvre à quelques mètres de lui... s'apprêtant à lui tirer dessus.  
Odd plonge en arrière au dernier moment, évitant de justesse de tir laser du Méga-Tank.  
Après un roulé-boulé, Odd se relève et fonce vers l'entrée de la tour.  
Jérémie est sur son lit d'infirmerie, sous la surveillance de l'infirmière.  
Il soupire et regarde par la fenêtre... puis son sac d'où sort légèrement le boîtier en cristal du CD... puis l'infirmière.  
Visiblement, Jérémie cherche une idée pour sortir.

- Je peux aller aux toilettes ?

L'infirmière se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

- J'ai dit : interdiction de bouger ! Je vais te chercher un bassin.

Grimace frustrée (et dégoûtée) de Jérémie.  
Soudain, alors que l'infirmière sort, Jim entre dans la pièce. Il a la mine sévère.  
Jérémie le regarde s'approcher de lui, très méfiant.  
Finalement, Jim s'assied sur le lit à côté de Jérémie, soupire... et se met à parler.

- Jérémie... je... je te demande pardon.  
Mine étonnée de Jérémie.  
Jim poursuit, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes au fur et à mesure de son discours.

- J'étais tellement sûr que vous tramiez quelque chose ! Je me suis un peu trop énervé !

Jérémie ne répond rien, stupéfait.  
Jim pose une main sur l'épaule de Jérémie.

- Je l'ai sans doute mérité ce renvoi. Faut croire que je suis devenu dingue à force de voir des trucs étranges partout...  
Jérémie ne répond rien.  
Jim se lève et s'éloigne déjà vers la porte.

- Allez... vous me manquerez quand même !

Jérémie regarde sa cheville, puis Jim. Puis soudain, il se redresse.

- Attendez m'sieur !  
Jim se retourne.  
Jérémie le regarde... et se lance.

- Vous... vous n'êtes pas dingue.  
Jim se retourne, intrigué.  
Jérémie reprend.

- Mes amis et moi, on a bien un secret.  
Jim revient vers Jérémie, abasourdi.

- Un... un secret ?  
Jérémie acquiesce.  
Jim s'assied de nouveau sur le lit.

- Raconte !

Jérémie hoche la tête.

- OK... à une condition ! Vous m'aidez à sortir d'ici.

Jim fronce les sourcils.

- Hein ?... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que mes potes ont besoin de moi... et qu'avec ma cheville, je suis coincé ! Jim, si vous m'aidez, je raconterai tout au proviseur... Vous serez blanchi et vous pourrez reprendre votre travail au collège !  
Jim réfléchit un instant, puis il tend la paume de sa main vers Jérémie.

- OK. Tope-là...

Jérémie sourit... et tape dans la main de Jim.  
L'infirmière est dans le couloir apportant un bassin pour Jérémie quand elle entend un bruit dans l'infirmerie. Elle entre et aperçoit Jim au-dehors qui se relève avec Jérémie sur son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Jim ?

- Vous inquiétez pas je vous l'emprunte !

- D'accord mais il s'appelle revient !

- Eh mais chui a personne moi !

- Tais-toi et accroche-toi, réplique Jim.

Ils arrivent au par et Jérémie lui désigne la direction de la trappe d'accès au passage secret.

- Par là... derrière le gros chêne !

Jim continue de courir et soudain...

- Stop !

Jim se fige et Jérémie (toujours accroché à son dos) désigne quelque chose par terre.

- ... A vos pieds !

Jim baisse les yeux... et avise alors le cercle formé par la trappe. Jim sourit, se penche... et ouvre l'accès au passage secret ! Il est ému aux larmes...

- Je... je le savais !

Jérémie sourit, amusé, tandis que Jim s'enfile dans le tunnel.  
La tour de passage est de nouveau violemment secouée par un tir du Méga-Tank à l'extérieur.  
Les quatre amis tentent de garder leur équilibre et Odd, tombe :

- TIMBER ! Ouuaaahhh !!!

- Odd, c'est pas le moment de faire le pitre, rappelle Ulrich.

Aelita lève la tête et appelle.

- Jérémie !?...

Pas de réponse.  
Yumi se tourne vers elle.

- J'espère qu'il va arriver avant que cette tour ne soit plus qu'une ruine !

Ulrich hoche la tête.

- Moi je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dire deux mots à ce Méga-Tank, non ?

Yumi acquiesce de même que Odd qui est toujours en bas, l'air décidé à y rester.  
Jim et Jérémie se tiennent au départ ascenseur. Jérémie continue à expliquer.

- ... Aelita est la seule à pouvoir désactiver les tours. Notre job à nous, c'est de l'aider à le faire...

Tout en entrant dans la cage, Jim se tourne vers Jérémie, très sérieux, visiblement concentré sur ce que lui raconte Jérémie.

- Tu veux dire... heu... sur chicot ?

Jérémie se frappe la tête et reprend.

- Lyokô. Mais qui est-ce qui m'a mis un imbécile pareil comme moyen de transport.

- Eh, si t'es pas content t'y vas tout seul.

- Et le scénar alors...

- Avoue que c'est pour que je te porte que tu veux respecter le scénario.

- Dîtes vous arrêtez tous les deux, crie le réalisateur. On la refait !

Sur le sentier, Odd, Ulrich et Yumi combattent le Méga-Tank.  
Odd fait un roulé-boulé... mais n'échappe pas au tir du monstre. Il se tord de douleur.

- Ahh...

Yumi déploie déjà son éventail.

- Odd arrête de simuler et bouge !

Tandis qu'Odd se met à ramper, Yumi lance son éventail... mais rate la cible du Méga-Tank qui se referme juste à temps.  
L'éventail rebondit sur le métal du monstre et va se planter dans un tronc.  
Yumi est désarmée...

- NON !...

Le Méga-Tank se tourne vers elle et commence à s'ouvrir pour lui tirer dessus.  
Yumi tourne des talons et se met à courir sur le sentier.  
Ulrich, qui tente de rejoindre le Méga-Tank en courant, hurle, sabre à la main.

- Yumi ! Fais gaffe !

Trop tard... le Méga-Tank tire.  
Yumi est touchée dans le dos et s'écroule.  
Le monstre se referme.  
Ulrich et Odd parviennent enfin à le contourner et se plantent devant lui.  
Dans l'ascenseur, Jim porte toujours Jérémie qui raconte, intarissable.

- ... Le seul moyen de détruire XANA, c'est de le débrancher, mais avant, il faut qu'on matérialise Aelita ! C'est ça qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui...

Jim ne dit rien, abasourdi par tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre.  
Jérémie regarde sa montre.  
Plan du cadran : l'aiguille atteint 15 secondes.  
Jérémie désigne à Jim le boîtier où se trouve le gros bouton rouge d'arrêt.

- Appuyez-là, m'sieur ! Vite !

Jim s'exécute.  
La machinerie s'arrête.  
La cage d'ascenseur se fige.  
Jérémie se penche, ouvre le boîtier et découvre un petit clavier.  
Mine abasourdie de Jim qui regarde la scène sans en perdre une miette.  
Jérémie compose un code.  
Soudain, devant les deux hommes, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le labo.  
Plan de Jim, complètement abasourdi.

- Ben ça alors... mince de mince de mince...

Sur Lyoko, Odd fait face au monstre.

- Eh ! La boulette ! Tu nous as déjà vu, moi et mes potes ?

- Euh non désolé, moi c'est Méga-Tank 2398 enchanté et vous c'est ?

- Moi c'est Odd, elle c'est Yumi, lui c'est Ulrich et la fille aux cheveux rose qui se cache c'est Aelita... mais je pense que l'on devrait reprendre le combat non ?

- T'as raison je vais t'écraser.

- Pas question moi chui un félin si t'as pas remarqué et là c'est la loi de la jungle.

- Si tu le dis...

Aelita sort de la Tour :

- Eh oh c'est pas bientôt finit ces parlottes ? Je dois me matérialiser !

- Deux secondes je discute avec ton copain. On n'interrompt pas un combat qui vient à peine de commencer.

- YAAAHHHH

- Deux secondes je raccroche et je reviens.

Le Méga-Tank se ferme et Ulrich se loupe.

- C'est bon arrête c'est mon cri à moi ça toi c'est TRIPLIKATA non ?

- M'en fout je fait ce que je veux d'abord Triplicata !!

- YAAAHH On y va !!! Crie le vrai Ulrich.

- Non j'ai pas envie ! dit le premier clone.

- Pourquoi on devrait t'obéir ? Renchérit le deuxième.

- C'est moi qui commande alors on y va !!

- Non on veut la sécurité de l'emploi et on ne bouge pas.

- Moi j'ai dit: On y va !!! Vous êtes là pour obéir et non pour discuter.

- Je ne voudrai pas vous interrompre, dit le Méga-Tank, mais on a un combat de commencé non ?

- LA FERME ON DISCUTE !!!

- En effet mais je dirai plutôt que vous polémiquez.

- LA FERME ON NEGOCIE !!!

- Ah bon ? On dirait pas !

- Jérémie mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? Ils sont en train de s'entre-tuer !

- Break Break... hum tu disais Odd ?

- Hey c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est pas dans le script...crie le réalisateur.

- LA FERME !!

- OK, OK je m'en vais !

Le réalisateur (au public): Veuillez nous excuser nous avons un petit problème technique, nous allons donc passer une page de PUB. (Au caméraman) Coupe imbécile !!!

- Bon écoutez, ça ne va pas du tout qu'est ce que vous me faites ? Jérémie t'es pas sensé danser sur le clip d'Odd, Ulrich et tes copies, les clone, vous devez lui obéir Odd, un Méga-Tank ça ne cause pas

- ON S'EN FOUT !! LA FERME ! Hurlent tous les gens présents.

- OK, on reprend !

Le Méga-Tank, redevenu muet, tire sur Ulrich. Ce dernier se dévirtualise : c'était un clone.  
Ulrich (le vrai cette fois) prend son élan et fait un bond au-dessus du Méga-Tank pour tenter de planter son sabre dans sa cible. Raté... le monstre s'est refermé juste à temps.  
Ulrich retombe sur le sol, à côté d'Odd.

- J'ai toujours détesté le bowling !

Ulrich acquiesce.

- Moi aussi.

Le Méga-Tank a repéré Yumi qui tente de reprendre son éventail dans le tronc d'arbre.  
Le monstre s'ouvre... et arme son tir, ciblant la jeune fille.  
Ulrich et Odd écarquillent les yeux et hurlent.

- Yumi !

Yumi se retourne. Trop tard : le Méga-Tank tire et elle se dévirtualise.  
Aelita va et vient sur la plate-forme, terriblement angoissée. Soudain...

- Aelita ! Tout va bien ?

Aelita se redresse d'un coup.

- Jérémie ! Enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

La voix de Jérémie résonne également aux oreilles de Ulrich et Odd.

- Trop long à raconter... mais j'ai le programme !  
Les deux garçons échangent un regard ravi...

Du coup, ils ne prêtent plus attention au Méga-Tank.  
Brusquement, un tir arrive et touche Odd de plein fouet.  
Sévèrement touché, Odd s'écroule au sol.  
Ulrich fonce, sabre brandit, bondit, virevolte en l'air et touche le Méga-Tank dans la cible.  
Le monstre disparaît immédiatement.  
Ravi, Ulrich se retourne vers Odd qui s'est déjà relevé.

- T'as vu ça ?...

Face à Ulrich, Odd sourit.

- Pas mal... Mais j'aurai sûrement fait mieux.

Mais soudain, le visage d'Ulrich se décompose.  
Odd le regarde. Comprenant qu'Ulrich vient de voir quelque chose derrière lui, Odd se retourne, surpris. Il écarquille les yeux, horrifié.

- NON !

Un second Méga-Tank est apparu et s'est ouvert à quelques mètres derrière lui.  
Odd n'a pas le temps d'agir.  
Le monstre tire... Odd est touché.  
Perdant la totalité de ses points de vie, Odd disparaît.  
Un des trois scanners s'ouvre.  
Odd, groggy, sort douloureusement de son coma de dévirtualisation.  
Yumi lui tend les bras mais Odd passe à côté et tombe par terre, entraînant Yumi dans sa chute. Le troisième scanner s'ouvre et Ulrich débarque.

- Hé mais t'es là trop tôt toi, s'exclame Yumi.  
Et tranquillement, Ulrich retourne dans son scanner et se revirtualise sur Lyoko.  
Sous les yeux fascinés de Jim, Jérémie insère le CD dans son ordinateur.

- Maintenant, on croise les doigts pour que ça marche !

Jim croise les doigts des deux mains.

- Ouais ! Vas-y, petit gars ! On va l'anéantir, cette saleté de XANA !

Jérémie esquisse un sourire attendri sans quitter son écran des yeux... et pianote sur son clavier.  
A cet instant, la porte du labo s'ouvre. Odd et Yumi déboulent.

- Jérémie ! Ulrich est...

Découvrant Jim, Odd et Yumi restent stupéfaits, sans voix.

- Jim ? fait Yumi étonnée.

Jérémie se tourne vers eux.

- Du calme. Il fait partie de la bande !

Yumi et Odd sont abasourdis.  
Ravi, Jim qui bombe le torse.  
A côté de la tour, Ulrich fait de nouveau face au nouveau Méga-Tank qui s'ouvre devant lui.  
A bout de forces, Ulrich lance son épée vers le monstre.  
Il le rate... et le Méga-Tank tire.  
Ulrich est touché et se dévirtualise.  
Tandis qu'Ulrich disparaît, le Méga-Tank se retourne et recommence à tirer sur la tour du passage pour la détruire.  
Aelita est secouée par les tirs du Méga-Tank qui ébranlent la tour.

- Jérémie ! La tour ne va pas résister longtemps !

Effectivement, l'arène d'arbre est presque complètement détruite et les fondations de la tour commencent à être entamées par les tirs LASER du Méga-Tank...  
Jérémie pianote à toute vitesse sur son clavier, sous les regards inquiets de Jim, Odd et Yumi.

- J'y suis presque, Aelita ! Mets-toi en position sur la plate-forme !  
La porte s'ouvre et Ulrich fait son apparition.  
Il avise Jim et reste figé de stupeur.

- Jim ?

Odd et Yumi se retournent et lui font un geste pour l'apaiser.

- On t'expliquera !

Ulrich rejoint la bande et lorgne vers Jim qui, amical, lui lance un sourire rayonnant.  
La tour est toujours secouée par les tirs extérieurs du Mégatank.  
En lévitation, Aelita est face à une interface informatique « flottante »...

- OK. Prête pour le grand saut, Aelita ?

Aelita acquiesce gravement.

- Prête.

- Alors on y va...

Aelita ferme les yeux.  
Sous les regards fébriles de ses amis et de Jim, Jérémie tape un code sur son clavier : LYOKO !  
Jérémie (grave)

- Code... LYOKO !

- Ah mais non Jérém' tu t'es gouré c'est Terre le code, pas Lyoko, remarque Yumi.

- M'en fiche je met Lyoko si j'veux d'abord.

Aelita qui était en train de se soulever de la plate-forme retombe brutalement sur son derrière.

- Eh mais qu'est ce tu fous Jérém ?

- Bah j'prends un café. Pourquoi ?

- Jérémie tu vas me faire le plaisir de taper Code Terre au lieu de Lyoko

Jérémie se met à trépigner comme un gamin de trois ans pris de colère :

- Nan, nan !! Je veux mettre Lyoko !! Je veux je veux !!

Yumi se dirige vers l'ordinateur, écarte Jérémie d'une violente bourrade et tape : LYOTER !

- Comme ça tout le monde est content

Aelita qui faisait des allées venue entre la plate-forme et le haut se met à hurler

- JEREMIE TU MET CODE TERRE ET QUE CE SAUTE OU SINON DANS FAUX DEPART JE T'EMBRASSERAI PAS !!

- M'en fout t'a une verrue sur le bout du nez c'est dégueu.

- Ouuuuiiiinnn, t'es méchant Jérémie !

- Bon vous en avez pas marre parce que moi je commence légèrement à fatiguer... je suis "sensé" défendre la Tour mais comme je suis à ce qui parait revenu trop tôt ben là voyez vous je m'ennuie un peu..., s'écrie Ulrich.

- JEREMIE, TU TAPE CODE TERRE, SINON JE M'ENVERVE, EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ET PLUS D'ORDI PENDANT DEUX MOIS ENTIERS !!!! hurle le réalisateur.

- Bien chef, dit Jérémie d'une toute petite voix.

Sous les regards fébriles de ses amis et de Jim, Jérémie tape un code sur son clavier : TERRE !

- Code... TERRE !

Alors que la tour va visiblement s'écrouler, de petits faisceaux de lumière apparaissent et scannent la jeune fille en partant des pieds.  
Aelita, les yeux fermés, ne remarque pas l'étrange mais très nette perturbation des scanners qui a lieu un court instant. Perturbation qui semble avoir pris l'aspect d'un spectre de XANA...  
Les éclairages de la pièce baissent soudain, comme si l'énergie avait manqué l'espace d'un instant.  
Jim, Ulrich, Yumi et Odd lèvent les yeux, intrigués.  
Jérémie, qui a les yeux rivés à son écran (où un graphique montre la silhouette d'Aelita qui se dessine lentement des pieds à la tête) ne prête aucune attention à ce phénomène.  
Les faisceaux de lumière ont achevé de scanner Aelita. Elle disparaît alors que la tour s'écroule.  
Sur l'écran, la silhouette de Aelita est entièrement dessinée.  
Jérémie se tourne vers le reste de la bande.

- Ça a marché !

Tout bouleversé, Jim fonce déjà vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle des scanners.

- Vite ! Faut aller voir !

Silence.  
Jim, Jérémie, Ulrich, Odd et Yumi se tiennent devant le seul caisson fermé.  
Silence toujours.  
Jérémie actionne en tremblant le bouton d'ouverture des caissons.  
Les portes s'ouvrent.  
Chacun retient sa respiration.  
Aelita est là, recroquevillée au fond d'un des scanners, groggy.  
Les yeux humides, Jérémie se penche, la prend dans ses bras et la serre doucement.  
Aelita frémit et, comme un nouveau-né, prend une première respiration.  
Jérémie, tremblant d'émotion, lui souffle alors quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Bienvenue sur Terre...

Emue, Aelita sourit... et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jérémie.  
La salle est vide.  
Sur l'écran, on peut toujours voir le graphique qui montre la silhouette d'Aelita tournant lentement sur elle-même.  
Soudain, un spectre de XANA apparaît à l'écran, il ondule... et fini par se fondre dans la silhouette d'Aelita, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle.  
Puis il disparaît et tout redevient normal sur l'écran...

Bientôt "Sur le tournage d'un épisode : Faux départ" toujours par vos auteurs complètement débiles : Orphée et Callie Rose.

Préparez vous au pire !


End file.
